Heathers: After Westerburg
by AshNightshade18
Summary: This is a JD x OC AU. Ash is Veronica's best friend and a Heather. Ash dated JD instead of Veronica and this whole story takes place a year after Westerburg/ The Heathers musical. Please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

AN:I do not own Heathers! I do, however, own Ash. Please enjoy and remember that this is an AU. I'm not sure how often updates will be, but I am returning from Hiatus. Leave a comment on what I should write/continue next!

Chapter 1

It had been a year since Westerburg, Veronica at with Martha, Heather, Heather, and Ash at a table in a small cafe. They had all ended up going to the same college and hung out often. Veronica was studying to become a lawyer, Martha was doing directing, Heather Mcnamara was studying business, Heather Duke was going for..well she hadn't decided yet, and Ash was working on art and creative writing. Ash sat quietly amongst the giggling girls, her eyes cast down to her sketch pad as she sketched. Eventually, the two Heathers and Martha left, promising Veronica that they would have movie night in the dorm later on. Ash put her sketch pad away and stood as well.

"I'll see you later, Veronica." She said quietly before going to the library to continue her drawing alone. Veronica was just leaving when she heard a man call out.

"Veronica?!" She turned and spotted a dark haired teen, the same age as her, jogging over to her. It's Veronica right?" He asked and she nodded. "

Yeah, who are you?" She asked and he smiled.

"I'm Jas..Jackson Daye." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Veronica Sawyer, nice to meet you. What can I do for you?" she asked, half expecting him to ask for a forgery.

"I was wondering who your friend was, the girl with the dark hair that was drawing." He told her, causing her to look at him surprised.

"That's Ash Nightshade." She replied and he tilted his head.

"Is she single?" He asked and Veronica nodded.

"I'm not sure if she would date you, but go ahead, I guess. Just be aware that there are things you can't talk to her about. " She said and walked off, leaving the kid behind. Veronica secretly hoped that this Jackson kid would have chance; Ash had been different since the whole Westerburg incident. She was more withdrawn, more depressed, and easier to set off. Veronica sighed and went to her dorm to prepare for movie night.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi again! I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you all enjoy reading it! As per usual, I do not own Heathers, only Ash! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Ash entered the dorm at around 8pm, right in the middle of movie night. Heather Mcnamara smiled when she entered.

"Hey, Ash, glad you could join us!" She said brightly and Ash nodded, slipping into her dorm to put down her stuff. She then changed into a black tank top and shorts, throwing her hair into a messy bun, before joining the girls in the living room. She plopped down next to Heather Duke on the couch, who in turn handed her a note.

"Some guy asked me to give this to you today." She said and Ash took the note, opening it and reading the messy scrawl out loud.

"Dearest Ash, I hope this note reaches you. You have caught my eye and I would like to take you on a date sometime. Would you be up for dinner this Friday? Yours truly, Jackson Daye." She read and Veronica looked over.

"I know the kid, he came up to me earlier today and introduced himself, wanted to know your name." She said. Mcnamara and Martha squealed.

"Oooh, Ash has an admirer! This could be so good for you, Ash. You can finally get over JD!" Mcnamara squealed then immediately covered her mouth in horror. "Oh my god, I am so sorry I-"

"It's fine." Ash cut her off, standing up. "Don't worry about it, Heather. I'm going to bed early tonight." Ash muttered and entered her room, shutting and locking the door. She sighed heavily and walked over to her window, sitting on the ledge. Tears made their way silently down her face without her noticing. She quickly grabbed her sketchbook and journal, flipping through it. Sketches of JD littered the pages of her sketchbook, some old, some new, some in color, some in black and white. Her journal was full of pages after pages of writing, as well as small Polaroid photos that tumbled out from between the pages. The pictures were of her and JD; she picked one up, smiling softly at the memory. She had her head on his shoulder, eyes shut tight as she laughed at something JD had said, and he was smiling lovingly at her. They held slushies in their hands, the cups barely visible in the picture. They had been so happy...a perfect pair. A tear landed on the corner of the picture and Ash quickly wiped it off, trying not to ruin the gently set it down and picked up her sketchbook, opening it to a new page. Her pencil seemed to come alive on its own, dancing across the page. Soon, another picture of JD took form, this time JD was sadder. He seemed to stare at Ash in remorse, his dark eyes burning into her. She smiled softly sadly at this picture, remembering the first time he had looked at her that way. Kurt and Ram had been harassing her during one of Heather's parties and she had taken off to JD's. She had vented to him about what happened and, without her notice, begun to cry. That had been the night they agreed to kill Kurt and Ram. Ash sighed and stood up, putting her sketchbook away and getting dressed once more. The others seemed to have gone to their rooms or to bed, so Ash snuck out of the dorm easily. She walked down the street, hands shoved deep in her jacket pockets as she made her way to her safe haven. The gentle chime of the 7-11's door made her smile. The girl at the register ignored Ash as she went to the slushie machine. This was JD's favorite thing; whenever things got bad, he would come here and freeze his brain. When Ash came around, they went together. Now it was only Ash who ever came to get slushies; it was only her that froze her brain anymore. She silently took a cup and filled it with blue raspberry slush, JD's favorite, and paid for it. She left the store and went to the nearby cemetery, her favorite place to hide out as of late. It reminded her of JD, of their adventures at Westerburg. "Just freeze your brain…" She whispered. She took a sip of the slush, closing her eyes as she felt that familiar brain freeze set in. Tears rolled down her face as she embraced the sweet, frozen bliss that numbed the pain of not having JD anymore. Eventually, when the slushie ran out and it was reaching the early hours of the morning, Ash left her hiding spot and went back to her dorm to catch a few hours of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow 3 chapters in such a short time? Insane! Anyways, I do not own Heathers, just Ash. Enjoy! Also I apologize for the short chapters; I write in bursts.

Veronica found Jackson at the same cafe the next morning, waiting for her.

"Jackson?" Veronica asked and he turned around, smiling.

"Veronica, good morning. Did Ash get my note?" He asked and Veronica nodded.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Ash is a very fragile person and I wanted to help you out before your date." She said, smiling.

"Okay, sure." He shrugged and sat down; neither of them had classes for a little while, so they had time to talk.

"So I have faith in you, Jackson, but there are some topics that we need to make sure you do not talk about with her. Okay so, don't talk about explosions, guns, or murder, I would stay clear of motorcycle talk, wearing a leather jacket would be unwise, and no matter what do not ask her to get slushies." Veronica rambled, while Jackson listened. They chatted for a little while longer, planning out what Jackson would wear, do, and where he would take Ash. They parted ways after a couple hours, each one heading to class.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey again, I'm back with another chapter of Heathers. I'm really enjoying this story and I need to make a few announcements real quick. First, I will be taking down all of my stories except for this one and Nico's Death. I will be reposting them after I have looked them over more and rewrite them in the style that I am working with now. I left most of the stories unfinished because I had writers block due to the style i had been writing in. Most of these stories were lost a while back as well, which also led to me not continuing them. Please be patient with me as I do this and enjoy this chapter. As per usual, I do not own Heathers, just Ash. Please review and enjoy!

Chapter 4

Duke and Mcnamara were helping Ash pick out an outfit for Friday.

"Wear this one, totally!" Mcnamara squealed, holding up a pink dress. Duke scoffed and pulled out a darker red dress.

"Maybe this one?" She asked. Ash frowned and shook her head at both options. The three girls didn't have classes today, so they were hanging out in the dorm. Ash wanted nothing more that to go and get a slushie, but she couldn't do that without the Heathers finding out. Veronica had suggested after Westerbug that Ash stop drinking slushies and try to move on. She had reluctantly agreed but didn't hold onto that commitment for long. The other girls had agreed with Veronica, so Ash had to keep her little outings a secret. "Maybe green?" Duke asked while Mcnamara dug around in a closet.

"I think I'll wear this actually." Ash said and pulled out a simple black off the shoulder, long sleeved dress. It went down to just above her knees and flared out a little. Mcnamara squealed.

"That is perfect!" Duke nodded.

"Okay cool, so if we are done here, I need to go do some errands. I'll see you girls later." Ash excused herself and grabbed her bag, which held her sketchbook and other supplies. Ash left quickly, practically running down the block to the 7-11. She bought a slushie and left, sipping the frozen treat. She needed time to think about the date she had Friday. "Okay, okay, calm down Ash. This is just to get the girls off your back, you aren't going to get serious with this kid." She told herself, clutching the slush close to her chest. She walked around, looking the trees, which bore red, yellow, and orange leaves. Her gaze caught on a dark figure under one of the trees. From the corner of her eye, she could see the dark trench coat, the black hair, the gleaming smile; her head whipped around to look properly, but it was gone. She sighed sadly and slurped on her slush, wincing at the brain freeze, before continuing down the street, back to her dorm, and into her room.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey, I'm back with another chapter. Hopefully, some of you have figured out who Jackson is. If not, I've dropped several huge hints in this chapter. Per usual, I do not own Heathers, only Ash. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Friday night came all too soon for Ash's liking, however, she donned her dress and a pair of black flats, fixed her hair, and left to meet Jackson. Her friends watched her leave happily, hoping that this new boy would be the one to pull her away from her reclusive depression she had had since Westerberg. Ash spotted the dark haired male as she neared the restaurant; he was leaning against the wall outside the door in a black jacket, grey button up, and dark jeans. He swept his dark hair out of his face and smiled as she approached.

"You must be Ash." He said and she nodded, pushing some of her own dark hair out of her face. "Well, greetings and salutations, my dear, I am Jackson Daye. You may call me JD." He said, his dark eyes glinting. She stiffened for a moment before smiling.

"It's nice to meet you...JD." He smiled and took her arm gently, guiding her into the restaurant. The place wasn't fancy, not by any means, but it was quiet. They were lead to a booth in the back corner and ordered; they ultimately got the same thing. "So, JD, tell me about yourself?" Ash asked and Jackson smiled.

"Well, I've been to eleven different high schools; my mom passed away when I was young and my dad wasn't really around. He's a demolitions expert and I'm studying to follow in his footsteps." He rambled slightly, shrugging. Ash smiled. "What about you?" He asked and Ash sipped her drink.

"Well, my parents died when I was younger; my foster family let me live on my own. I am studying art and writing; my family was loaded before they passed so I'm kind of rich." She told him, chuckling at the end. Jackson muttered something under his breath, watching Ash. The food arrived not long after and they dug in, Jackson making a few jokes here and there. Ash swore she hadn't laughed and smiled this much since she had been with Jason Dean and, if she was being honest, she loved it. The boy across the table from her reminded her so much of Jason and she clung to that thought. They finished their food and the check was brought. After some mild arguing, Ash ultimately paid for the meal. Just as she was about to say goodbye, Jackson grinned at her.

"Wanna get a slushie?" She matched his grin and nodded, taking his hand and walking with him to the nearby 7-11. They laughed and talked all the way there, discussing everything from Veronica's mildly uptight behavior to Jackson's motorcycle he had gotten for his 16th birthday. "So did you say cola or cherry?" He asked her when they entered the store.

" I didn't, but i'll take a blue raspberry." She giggled back and he smiled.

"Excellent choice, my dear." He said as he filled two slushie cups with the blue frozen treat and paid for them. He handed her one, taking a big slurp from his own. He closed his eyes and brought a hand to his forehead for a moment, before opening his eyes again.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked him, tilting her head as she sipped her own slush.

"Just freezing my brain." He joked, smiling at her. Her smile fell for a moment before she smiled again, this time a fake one.

"Oh really? I do the same." She said with a forced cheerfulness. "Well, as much as I hate to slush and run, I really need to get back to my dorm and work on some homework." Ash lied and Jackson nodded.

"Okay, can I walk you back?" he asked and Ash shrugged.

"Sure, I guess." She replied and he followed her out of the store. Their walk back was awkward; Jackson watched the dark haired girl next to him as she slowly slurped down her slush as she walked, her eyes closing tightly every so often. Eventually, they made it back to her dorm and he smiled.

"Welp, this is where I set you free, for now. Goodnight, my dear and remember," He leaned close to Ash, whispering, "Our love is god." With that, he disappeared into the night, leaving Ash standing there with wide eyes and a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hi there, hope you're enjoying this story. I'm thinking about making a prequel to this story, qhich would be Heathers but with Ash. I think it would give you all more insight on what kind of peraon Ash is. Anyways, as per usual, I do not own Heathers, only Ash. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Ash stood outside her door for a while, staring down the hall where JD had went. A smile was plastered to her face; she couldn't believe it. JD, her JD was still alive and even better, he was here; he had found her. She eventually slipped her key out of her jacket pocket and unlocked the door, entering her dorm. The girls were sitting on the floor in the living room, watching a movie.

"Hey Ash, how was the date?" Duke asked, not looking away from the screen. Ash wiped the smile off her face, heading to her room.

"It was...fine." She lied, entering her room. She locked the door and changed into a tank top and shorts, settling on her bed and pulling out her beloved sketchbook. Her pencil flew across the page, an image of JD at the slushie machine filling the page. She focused on the drawing, jumping when she heard a quiet knock on her window. She looked over and saw JD looking in. Ash looked back at her door before smiling and going to the window, opening it without hesitation.

"Greetings and salutations, my dear." He whispered, hearing the other girls giggle in the living room as he came in.

"You're really here...how?" Ash whispered, sitting on her bed.

"I was just burned when the bomb went off; I threw it to the ground when it did and ran, making it look like I had blown to smithereens." JD explained, smiling to himself, looking around the room. His attention, however, was brought back to the dark haired girl on the bed by a sniffle. Ash had her head down, her shoulders moving slightly as she cried quietly. JD knelt next to the bed, watching her worriedly. "Ash, what's wrong?" He asked and she lunged forward, hugging him tightly.

"I thought you were dead…" She whispered, crying silently into the crook of his neck. He held her in his arms, guilt eating at him.

"I know, and I'm sorry, babe." He replied, unsure of what else to say. JD held her in his arms for a while before Veronica knocked on her door.

"Ash, are you asleep?" Ash sat up quickly, looking at JD. He kissed her quickly on the lips before slipping out the window as Ash stood and unlocked the door.

"Yes Veronica?" Ash said, leaning against the door frame.

"I came to check on you...have you been crying?" Veronica asked and tried to push past her into the room. Ash blocked the doorway, however.

"I'm fine Veronica. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to bed. Goodnight." Ash hissed, closing the door in Veronica's face and locking it. She settled into her bed and happily went to sleep, looking forward to seeing JD in the morning


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Greetings all! I apologize for being out of commission for so long...some things have happened in my life. I will however try to write more and update more as well. Be sure to check out my Wattpad as well, I do post stories there as well. As per usual, I do not own Heathers, I only own Ash.

In the weeks that followed, the girls noticed a change in Ash. She laughed and smiled more, often left the house before the others and came back late with a smile. The girls suspected that, perhaps, Ash had found someone; their suspicions were confirmed when something unexpected happened. Ash woke up with a smile on her face, which was usual now. She woke up the other girls and got dressed for the day, humming softly. The girls were all startled by a knock on their front door, causing them to come out of their rooms to answer it. Martha made it to the door first and opened it. JD stood in the doorway, two slushies in hand and a smile in his face.

"Good morning, is Ash awake?" He asked, peeking over Martha's shoulder. Ash smiled brightly and slipped past Martha, kissing JD's cheek.

"Good morning, for me?" Ash greeted, grabbing a slushie from his hand. He chuckled and wrapped his, now free, arm around her waist.

"Greetings and salutations, my dear, and yes that is for you, blue raspberry, your favorite. May I come in or are you ready to go?" He replied, looking at the girls who had now gathered in the doorway, watching the couple.

"Oh, sure come on in. Girls, we are gonna be late if we don't finish getting ready." Ash clapped her wrists, the slushie still grasped in her hands as she pushed through the group, JD following after her, into her room. JD sat on her bed and watched the other girls scurry back into their own rooms to finish getting ready, their doors shutting one by one. Ash kicked her own door shut and sipped her slush before leaning down and kissing JD on the lips. He kissed her back happily, smirking when she pulled away.

"Well good morning to you too." He whispered, earning a smirk from her.

"Way to be subtle, babe." She shot back, applying her makeup and gathering her school supplies. He chuckled and lounged on her bed, flipping through her sketch book.

"Yes well, I got impatient, so I figured I would drop in. These are really god by the way." He replied distractedly, mesmerized by the dozens of pictures of him that filled the sketch book. Ash whipped around and snatched the book from her boyfriend, a look of horror etched onto her face.

"Don't look at them!" She shrieked, clutching the book to her chest, her face bright red. JD looked at her for a moment before chuckling, taking her into his arms and kissing her forehead.

"Alright, I won't." He muttered, grinning. "Come on, we are going to be late." He said, taking her bag and her hand, pulling her out of the door.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Greetings and Salutation, my readers! I apologize for being gone for so long; I have been extremely busy. Anyways, enjoy this chapter; as always, I do not own Heathers, just Ash, and now maybe some new characters?

The pair left the apartment, giggling as they walked to their classes, or in Ash's case, the library. As the pair walked, Ash suddenly found herself on the ground, covered in the slushie she has just been sipping. Above her, a teen stood glaring at her, some slushie on his jacket; JD glared at the boy.

"Watch where you're going freak!" He spat at her, brushing the slushie off his jacket, stalking off. On the back of his varsity jacket, the name 'Davis' was visible. JD and Ash made a mental note of the name as JD helped her up, wiping the slushie off his girlfriend. Ash huffed and picked up her bag, stalking off as JD trailed after her. He took her hand and stopped her.

"Hey, babe, are you okay?" JD asked and Ash glared over her shoulder, where Davis had stopped on the other side of the common area and stood with one of his buddies. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the name 'Keeling' on the back of the other person's jacket. She watched the two cut up and Davis gesture behind him, towards the couple. Keeling laughed as a girl in a pink miniskirt slunk up to Davis and wrapped her arms around him, giggling at the conversation.

"They are just like Kurt and Ram, oh and look, there's the next Chandler." Ash hissed, a smirk growing on her face as she turned back to JD. JD frowned, following her gaze before grinning darkly.

"Ah, I see what you mean now, my dear, same shit, different day." He chuckled as Ash nodded.

"Just like Westerburg...This is going to be fun." Ash whispered, taking JD's hand and walking off with him towards, their classes.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Greetings and Salutations, my readers! I am back with another chapter, I am feeling excited about the events coming up. Ash's true colors are being revealed and the pair are getting up to their old tricks again! Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and as usual, I do not own Heathers, Just Ash, and now I guess Cam, Ray, and Sam.

Ash and JD met up at the cafe with Veronica and the others after classes, Ash and JD still thinking about the incident earlier. Veronica and the others noticed their sour mood.

"Is everything okay? You two are in a sour mood." Veronica asked, causing Mcnamara to look up from her homework.

"Did you two get into a fight?" She asked, looking at the two. The two shook their heads as they sat down.

"Some jackass decided to knock me down and call me a freak," Ash muttered bitterly. JD nodded.

"His jacket said Davis, he was a total dick." He added, taking Ash's hand. Duke bolted up from her lazy lounging position.

"Shut up! Did you say, Davis? Was he tall and blonde and wearing a varsity jacket?" Duke asked excitedly. The couple nodded and her gaze widened. "Cameron Davis ran into you! He hangs out with Raymond Keeling and is dating some skank, I think her name is Samantha Grace. They are the meanest people in this college, I ran into Samantha last week and she dumped her diet soda on my skirt saying that green was so tacky!" Heather ranted, unintentionally giving Ash and JD all the information they needed on their three mystery targets.

"And it's no secret that Cameron and Raymond are the two biggest studs on the campus, or that Samantha is the biggest skank to every skank. I honestly think she might be worse than Heather was." Macnamara rambled, giggling sheepishly at the end when Veronica glared at her. JD and Ash shared a look before turning back to the group.

"Anything else?" Ash asked, leaning forward. Veronica sighed next to Martha.

"Yeah, they ask for forgeries all the time. They also ask Martha to do their homework for them." Veronica admitted, crossing her arms and glaring at her plate. JD smirked at her antics. Ash and JD watched the group as they slowly began to change the subject, moving onto normal gossip. They looked at each other and smirked.

"Too easy." They whispered together, a devious smile on each of their faces.


End file.
